


Dangerous Thoughts

by writteninweakness



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some Humor, and Silliness, its implied in the discussion of dreams but its not much at all, mostly this is banter, or at least it was going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Haruhi thinks she's figured Kyoya out. Once again, he manages to turn that against her.





	Dangerous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first wrote this, I had a different path in mind, and I even wrote that, but it got... weird? And not weird in a good way like Ouran can be, just weird. So I shelved it, almost forgot about it, and then found it when looking at my other Ouran fic to write the latest chapter.
> 
> I reassessed it, cut it off before the weirdness, and now it's a one-shot.

* * *

“I figured it out.”

“Hmm?” Kyoya didn’t even look up from his laptop, but then she knew he didn’t need to—or at least she suspected he didn’t. She hadn’t fully figured out all of how it worked, and she had a feeling that he’d deny it even now, but she knew enough where she felt like confronting him, even if she knew she wasn’t likely to get the truth from him.

“Why you do something so counterintuitive as trying to hide your kind side.”

Kyoya’s amused smile suggested two things—one, that she was an idiot for thinking he had one, and two, that she had no idea what she was talking about. She had expected as much, but that still gave her a moment’s pause, and she wanted to back away now, but she refused to give in.

“It’s a defense mechanism,” she said, and he leaned forward, that same smirk on his face. “It is. You’re not all about merits, though I have to wonder if by now you’ve gone a bit insane, after spending as much time with Tamaki-senpai as you have.”

“His idiocy does seem in some ways to be contagious.”

Haruhi laughed. “True, but… you really can read minds, can’t you?”

“This is not an afternoon cosplay, and I’ll thank you to keep from mentioning any kind of superpowers to Tamaki.”

She shook her head. The more she watched Kyoya, the more certain she was of it. “I think you can, and part of why you’re always so tired and act like an evil lord is because you need it to shut out the thoughts coming from so many other people. Host club has to be like torture for you, but you sit here with your numbers and your plans and shut Tamaki-senpai out. Yet you never miss anything, and even if it looks like you’re not paying attention, you can answer any question we ask.”

“This is quite the theory you’ve developed, but your proof is rather lacking.”

She grimaced. Maybe she didn’t have much proof, but it wasn’t like Kyoya to let anyone get much of any proof, nothing that could be used against him.

She considered giving him something to act on, but he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t give into something like that when he was denying it now. Not unless it was something he really wanted, but she couldn’t think of anything Kyoya would want from her.

“You can leave now.”

She nodded, starting for the door, but his voice stopped her.

“And if you were to have any ideas about suggestive thoughts or fantasies to unnerve me or get me to admit I could see into your mind—”

“I wouldn’t do that,” she said, horrified. “Who do you think I am, Tamaki-senpai? Ew. No.”

She fled the room and shut the door behind her, leaning against the wall.

As she tried to calm her breathing, she saw things in her head, moments between her and Kyoya that belonged in one of Kirimi’s books full of debauchery. Her cheeks burning, Haruhi covered her face with her hands.

_Damned mind reader. _

* * *

Her dreams were getting worse.

Every night since her confrontation with Kyoya, she’d had a dream—she couldn’t entirely call it a nightmare because she did _enjoy _herself in the dreams, as embarrassing as that was—about him, and they were growing steamier and even… kinkier by the night.

She’d figured it was just hormones around that particular time of the month and it would pass.

It had been two months now, and it showed no signs of passing. It just got worse. And worse.

She had to do something about this. She didn’t know _what, _but something. It had to change.

She couldn’t keep thinking about Kyoya like this.

She just… couldn’t.

* * *

“Is something bothering you, Haruhi?”

She looked up from the dishes she was clearing, almost dropping them at the sound of _that _voice. She didn’t want to hear it, but even as she thought that, she could _feel _herself react to it, and she’d never, ever, thought she was one of those girls, but she was getting more than a little desperate, especially after how sleep deprived she’d become. She couldn’t avoid the dreams, and she never felt rested in the morning.

She turned toward him. “I swear I will take back everything I said if you make them stop.”

Kyoya frowned at her. “Make what stop?”

“You know what I mean. You have to. It’s not like… you’ve smirked at me before, so I know you’ve noticed how big a fool I’ve been making of myself. You do, and you know why. I can’t even look at you without thinking about _that. _And I know others have noticed, too. Not just other hosts. Some of my regulars have asked about it. I think the only one who hasn’t noticed is Tamaki-senpai.”

“He does fail to see much of what is around him and sadly believes it to be part of his charm.”

Haruhi frowned. “You know, it’s hard to understand why you are friends with him. Even after what you told me and what he’s said about you—”

“My reasons are my own,” Kyoya said. “You are exhausted and likely to break something. Go home before you do and increase your debt.”

She shook her head. “There’s no point. I can’t sleep like this. I need it to stop. Please. I won’t tell anyone else about my theory. I haven’t, and I won’t, so just… make them stop. No more dreams. Take them out of my head.”

Kyoya blinked. “You believe I gave you dreams?”

“You’re the mind reader.”

“Hmm, even if I were, the term you just used is ‘reader,’ implying that what I do is ‘read,’ not that I can actually influence anyone. And while other men might find it flattering to be fantasized about, it is more of a nuisance to me. That is for Tamaki, of anyone, I should think. The twins are unwilling to let others close. As for Mori—”

“Just make them stop.”

“Again, it’s not my doing. Perhaps you should go see someone in the Black Magic Club to see if you have been cursed and—”

“That’s not funny,” she said, grabbing hold of Kyoya’s coat. “This is your doing. I wasn’t dreaming about you before that day I told you about my theory. Now I can’t stop, and it’s your fault. You told me—”

“I told you not to fantasize as it would not do you any good in making me prove this theory of yours. Why would that make you think that I caused you to dream of me?”

“Because you told me not to.”

“You employ some dangerously flawed logic.”

She wanted to hit something and ended up knocking her head into his chest. “Make it stop. Please. Just make it _stop. _I don’t care if you add to my debt or deny me fancy tuna for life. Just _please. _Make it stop.”

Kyoya pushed her back. “I can see your desperation, anyone could, but this is still excessive. I also very much doubt you’d like my methods for doing so.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve read in certain psychological journals that often illusions like this can be offset by the stark contrast with reality. That is to say, should I do any of these things you dreamed about and actually attempted to seduce you, it may well end any such fantasy you have about me.”

She continued to frown. “That’s what I want.”

“You want me to seduce you?”

She went red. “That’s not what I said. Ah, damn it, stop—that’s it. I’m going. I’ve got to get out of here. I… Goodbye.”

She didn’t hear him laughing as she left, but she knew he probably was, and smirking, too.


End file.
